Heartsickness
by Falkrem
Summary: Just another day at the clinic. Mikiryu, post-series, explicit sexual content.


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Yet another one-shot set in the Coagulation (v1) universe. Again, the story's on my Wordpress if you have a _**desperate**_ need to read it. The ending of this story is similar in tone to Memoria.

How cliché can I get? Also, did I forget to mention that Ryuuko is almost 20 in this series?

* * *

The dark-haired woman was sitting on the examination table in one of the Kiryuuin clinic's offices, waiting for someone to take a look at the gash on her right arm. She had received it on her last mission in the Zone when a Rat had crept up behind her. Before she knew it, her arm was slick with blood–but she made sure the rebel got what he deserved. Nonon had (reluctantly) helped her tie a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, but the women knew it wouldn't last long. They hurried back to headquarters, where Ryuuko was treated by the only physician available–her father–as the rest were too busy taking care of other casualties. A week later, she found herself in her father's office again for a checkup–which, in her opinion, was 'absolutely unnecessary' and 'a shitty way to end the day'.

She let out a dramatic sigh despite knowing that no one would hear her. Although the wound had healed, the woman still felt twinges when she'd pick up either of her blades or other objects. The most she could lift with that arm alone was a small stack of documents–and unfortunately for Ryuuko, her sister took it upon herself to send the woman on short and simple errands, so that her younger sister wouldn't 'overexert' herself.

"I'm not some delivery woman!" she once told her elder sister, but Satsuki paid no mind to the other woman's complaints.

Ryuuko swung her legs back and forth, wincing every time her legs vibrated the table. She was going to punch whoever came through the door for making her wait so long. With her good arm.

The door creaked open, and Ryuuko stared in dismay at the blue-haired man wearing a lab coat. Aikurou closed the door behind him, looking from the woman to the door, then back to the woman. They watched each other in silence. Finally–

"Ryuuko, why are _you_ here?" he asked, feigned surprise on his face. The dark-haired woman didn't buy it.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!_" She felt a sudden need to kick the man. He shushed her and held up a finger to his lips, opening the door ajar and poking his head out to check if anyone had heard. Irked, she clenched her right hand into a fist–only to feel a sharp pain in her arm as she did so. He closed the door, a sly grin on his face. She recognized that kind of look.

"If you think we're going to have sex in my father's office, you're sorely wrong."

Aikurou pouted, causing Ryuuko's vexed expression to soften. "I just wanted to see my favorite patient today."

She scoffed. "Since when was I your patient?"

"I've seen your body more times than anyone else."

"What does that have to do with–y'know what? Forget it," she told him, sliding herself off the table, "I'm leaving." He barred her path.

"What's wrong? You don't want my 'treatment'?"

"I don't have time for this, Aikurou. I need a real doctor, not some quack in a lab coat."

He looked at her, miffed. "I'm not a quack."

Ryuuko gave him a reproachful stare.

"Alright, I might not have _that_ much knowl–"

The woman tried pushing past him.

"–alright, I don't know what I'm doing. Ryuuko, couldn't we just…?"

She reached for the doorknob.

Quickly, he grabbed the woman by her left arm and swung her around to face him, capturing her lips with his own. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he tasted her sweetness, her uniqueness. Ryuuko let out a surprised moan and without thinking, grabbed the lapels of his lab coat and pulled him in closer. They broke away, and Aikurou saw that the woman had an irritated look on her face–yet her eyes spoke of sensuality. He smirked and gripped her chin, tilting it up to kiss her again. Then, he released his grasp and the lab coat slipped to the floor, Ryuuko wrapping her left arm around his neck. She kept her right arm at her side, flinching when she came too close in contact with him.

"Don't tell me that this doesn't turn you on," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky with desire.

"Mn…It doesn't," the woman lied as she ran her right hand up his shirt, ignoring the stinging in that simple movement. He bit the edge of her ear, earning a gasp from the woman. Ryuuko tightened her half-hold around his neck, warning him against surprising her.

"Really? Because you seem rather excited to me," he murmured, pushing the woman until her back was against the door.

"Hah…I'm not," she protested, moaning as he kissed her neck. Aikurou slid his hands up her shirt, groping her breasts through her bra. Lust-filled eyes locked with hers. A warm fluid began seeping through her panties and she rubbed her thighs together.

She let out a cry and yanked her right arm away in pain when he unknowingly grabbed it; he stopped, staring at her in surprise. Ryuuko glared at him.

"That fucking hurt!"

"Saa, that _is_ problematic," he remarked, watching the girl grip her right arm. "I suppose we can't have sex today."

"Of course not!"

A devious grin made its way onto Aikurou's face. "But there are…_other_ things we could do," he stated, unzipping his pants. Ryuuko rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the examination table. He leaned back against it, gasping when the woman brought his member out. She kneeled down in front of him and fondled his balls, traced the veins on his penis.

"Ryuu–" He didn't have time to call out the rest of her name, because she placed her lips against the tip of his member, tongue darting out. The blue-haired man grasped her hair, bringing her to him, groaning as she ran her tongue along its length. She watched it harden, then gripped his penis with her left hand, sliding up and down as she placed kisses along the tip. He grabbed the edge of the table with both hands, breathing heavily.

"You're very skilled," he told her, the woman pulling her mouth away from his member–keeping her hand busy with rubbing it teasingly.

"I had a very good teacher," she played along, sliding her hand faster.

"You were a talented student," Aikurou mumbled, a moan escaping his lips when she pressed her lips against his penis again. He gripped her hair lightly, feeling its softness as he watched her go down on him.

"Ah!"

"Hah, haah…"

The man glanced down at the woman before him. He admired her defiance, her unwillingness to admit things he knew were true. He enjoyed teasing her, making her flustered beyond belief. He loved it when she was furious–it made sex that much more passionate. Aikurou realized, with growing fascination, her beauty in their lasciviousness. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything about her. Absolutely gorgeous.

_How had he not realized this earlier?_

He'd met many attractive women, none of which enraptured him as much as her. They demanded too much of him–both affection and sexual release. For him, it was normally the latter; he'd made an exception to that rule for this woman. She had won his heart from the moment he met her, and his hopes had been crushed when she left him. _But he had her now, and wasn't that what mattered?_

Aikurou couldn't understand the surge of emotions racking him. One moment, he wanted to fuck her without a care in the world. Another, he wished he could caress her, hold her in his arms. She leaned toward the sexual end of the spectrum, disregarding or retaliating against outward displays of affection from him. _Didn't she trust him?_

_Was she simply using him for pleasure?_

The thought frightened him. Although he claimed that they were just using each other, Tsumugu didn't believe him–and that worried the blue-haired man. He'd lie awake at night, wondering if she'd be beside him in the morning. _What would he do when she left him–again?_

It grieved him, knowing she had the power to do so. Aikurou wanted to keep her with him forever, lock her away for his own desires. He wouldn't let any other man touch her. She was his, and always would be–he had claimed her from the beginning.

_Please don't leave me._ The thought flashed through his mind in a millisecond, hidden among the shocks of pleasure he received from the woman.

He bucked into her, the woman feeling his member hit the back of her throat. She coughed, the man gasping from the vibrations. The man loved the way her mouth felt around his shaft, teasing, sucking, filling him with immense pleasure. Suddenly, she pulled away from him, coughing more.

"Dammit, Aikurou! I told you not to do that too much!"

The man looked at her in surprise, the woman angrily wiping the saliva from her mouth with her left hand. She threw him a glare and, without another word, stormed out of the room, her right arm forgotten.

"Ryuuko, wait!" he called out after her, zipping up his pants with one hand and grabbing his lab coat with the other. The man was going to be extremely uncomfortable with his hard-on later.

Making sure he didn't look too out of place, Aikurou chased after the woman–who yelled at him for his 'inconsiderate behavior'. He simply laughed, putting his hands up defensively when she threatened to kick him. They continued walking down the hall, bickering and teasing.

_Please don't leave me._


End file.
